1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for crimping ferrules onto bundles of optical fibres and, more particularly, onto bundles comprising a number of fibres such that the fibres are capable of being hexagonally arranged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known method for mounting a bundle of optical fibres in a ferrule, a malleable material is deformed around the bundle. The bundle is then polished at its end and thereafter may be connected to another bundle. This method, of which the main advantages are its simplicity and the precision with which the fibres are centred in relation to the plastic material surrounding the bundle, does not enable the arrangement of the fibres in the bundle to be optimised, the fibres being disposed in a randon manner in the polished surface.